The other Seeker
by AlishaVane45
Summary: Always second to his brother, Regulus just wanted to outshine him for once. What he did to get there, his regrets, his lost love, and finally the events leading to his death, all from Reg's POV. 100 words/ 100 chapters :D read and review! Oh and the picture is by Ereya on devianArt. Check out her other pictures, they're perfection.
1. Second

**Heyyyy! So I just saw this picture and totally got inspired to write this story. The picture is by ereya on devianArt. Check out her other drawings...they're just perfect. :D It's going to be in 100 words per chapter. So without further ado, enjoy! ^-^**

He was always second.

Second handsome. Second best at Quidditch. Second born. Second guy. The guy that no one saw or bothered to remember.

That was him. His identity, you ask? Regulus Black. Not that you would ever have heard of him,

Second to only Sirius Black, his brother, his enemy, his only friend.

He was always second in everything, until the day his brother left for Hogwarts.

Then he became first. First priority. When Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, Regulus vowed to be a Slytherin and finally take the position he wanted. The position of being first. Number 1.

**Please tell me if you like it! Should I continue? And who should Regulus be paired up with later? PM or leave a review with what you think xD**


	2. Green and Red

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter CmcChick! I'm so glad you liked it. Here is the next chappie :3**

Green and Red. Christmas colors. A symbol of the holiday that brought cheer and joy to the world. But not in the house of Black.

Where green was a beauty here, red was a sign of hate and immediate rejection.

When Sirius turned red, Regulus was determined to be green.

With the hat on, Regulus could see his brother smirk and point him out to his friends. The hat stayed on him for a while, before finally opening his brim so Regulus could see clearly that he belonged to the house of envy and pride that would later consumer him.

**Reviews xD**


	3. Accepted

**Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter! Thanks CmcChick and RosalindAnnaBorelli for reviewing! It totally made my day! This chapter is just for you guys :)**

Regulus had never felt such gratitude towards an inanimate object such as that he felt towards the Sorting hat for putting him in Slytherin. Sirius always used to say that Slytherin's were the worst, full of evil wizards, but that just made Regulus want to be one even more.

To him, being a Slytherin was more than just gaining a token of acceptance from his peers and parents, it was getting accepted into somewhere where his brother was not.

Who where they proud of now? Regulus smiled with satisfaction, looking at the green surroundings around him.

Sirius was going down.

**Hahah and now we see where their enemity begins xD**


	4. Not like them

**Sorry for updating so late. But here you go :)**

A look of disappointment. A smirk. Fists clenched. A smile.

This was the relationship between Sirius and Regulus.

Sirius would feel a pang of disappointment every time Regulus walked by with his group of friends.

Rodolphus Lestrange. Alecto Carrow. Antonio Dolohov. Oh and lets not forget their d_arling _cousin Bellatrix. Sirius knew she was the one that was making Regulus act like this.

"Isn't that Reg?" James muttered.

"Why is he with Alecto and _Antonio?_" Peter asked. Remus's eyes didn't leave his book.

"He's just talking to them. Trust me, he's not like them."

**Reviews por favor ^_^**


	5. Two can play this game

**Aaaaaaaaand another one :D**

Green and red is all Regulus can see. Red streaks fly past him entangled with wisps of green, but Regulus keeps his eyes trained only on the golden shimmering in front of him. Moments later shouts blast his ears as he swoops to the ground and is overwhelmed by the Slytherin's applauding him.

Regulus smirks at Sirius standing a few feet away from him but Sirius just smiles back. Then without warning he pushes one of the Slytherin chasers causing all the attention away from Regulus to him. How immature Regulus thinks but then again two can play this game.


	6. Revenge

**Another chapter! Sorry school is super stressful but don't worry I won't abandon this fic!**

Regulus smirks as he walked into the halls, arms linked with Maya Sinclair, the hottest girl in Hogwarts. Open mouthed gasps. Deathly glares. Crest fallen faces. But the reaction that Regulus wants to see if yet to come. Then like a beacon of sunshine, Regulus sees Sirius his eyes narrowed and fist curled. Because until yesterday Maya Sinclair was his.

Regulus glances at Maya ans she smiles lovingly back at him. It was easy to get Maya on his side, simple really. Because revenge is what she sought as well. Oh and simple love potion didn't hurt as well.


	7. The Mauraders

**AHHHHHH I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY! But don't worry I'm back ;)**

Slughorn was Regulus's favorite teacher. Both were Slytherin and harbored hate for Sirius. Perfect.

"Now I'll be coming around to check your potions." Slughorn announced and walked around in suite.

Regulus smirked. The silvery sheer of the _Lumos Nox_ potion was there.

"Ahh excellent Black. Another perfect potion." Slughorn said. If only Sirius was here to hear this.

Just then something whizzed into Amanda Longs potion and she let out a scream. More fireworks flew in, one landing into his potion. The silvery potion landed on his crisp robes.

His smile turned into a deathly glare. _The Marauders._


	8. Plan Elimination

**OMG I can't believe it. Its chapter 8. I'm going to say that this is the end of Regulus's first year so go with it**

He was going to kill them. Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin and his dear brother, Black.

The infamous Marauders would never dare to play a trick on him again. Other people...he didn't care about as much.

"Regggy!" It was Maya.

"Go away Maya. I said I don't need your help anymore." She frowned and flitted away to the Ravenclaw boy, Robby Coltrane.

He didn't need anyone. Regulus thought. His brother was gone. His so called girlfriend too. And now even his first year was about done. Summer could only bring one thing. A plan to eliminate the Marauders.


	9. I didn't

**Another chapter and hey Cmcninjachick here's your character like promised. **

Regulus watched the first years get sorted. Some went into Hufflepuff, others into Ravenclaw, quite a few into Gryffindor and even more into Slytherin.

The Gryffindors cheered as the newbies took a seat at their table, entertainment was of course provided about the Marauders. Regulus shook his head, they looked too happy. But not for long.

4 girls and 3 boys had been declared Slytherin. The boys were definitely Slytherin material. As for the girls only 1 stood out, while the others 3 reminded him of cousin Narcissa.

"What did you say your name was again?" He asked.

"I didn't."


	10. Muggleborn

**I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS. I AM BACK. THAT IS ALL :)**

He cornered her again after she had left him in the Great Hall without an answer.

"Firstie." He called out but she ignored him and headed off to the girls dorms.

That was it. How dare she ignore him. He tried again countless times to get her attention, but to no avail.

"Did you see that?" Regulus screamed to a startled Edmund Parkinson. "She ignored me again!"

"Reggie why do you even carer about that first year. I heard she's muggle born."

Well he decided. Why was he chasing a first year after all? That too a muggle born?


	11. Planning

**Notee timeee for Reggie :D**

PLAN ELIMINATE MARAUDERS:

**_James Potter:_**

_\- leader of the Marauders?_

_\- mischievous_

_\- harbors a crush on Lily Evans..potential target?_

_\- Gryffindor Chaser_

**_Sirius Black:_**

_\- face of the Marauders_

_\- other heir to the Black family..._

_-Seeker on Gryffindor team_

**_Remus Lupin:_**

_\- brain of the Marauders_

_\- book smart_

_\- something suspicious about him though..._

_\- whomping willow?_

**_Peter Pettigrew:_**

_\- just a Marauder_

_\- scrawny_

_\- foodie_

_\- easy to manipulate_

_\- not too smart_

**Notes:** Always together, Pettigrew is a loner, must cause misunderstandings between them. Infiltrate from within.

Hmmm...no Sirius was definitely the leader. He was his brother after all. Regulus could not afford to be soft.


	12. More to report

It was dangerous. But Regulus had seen it. He was sure.

The real Remus Lupin was going to be discovered any minute now. He, Regulus would tell the headmaster that it was Remus that killed the people in the shrieking shack. How? He would find out any second now.

The time was 11:59, the moon would come out any minute now. And sure enough he heard the howl in the distance.

3 figures emerged from the darkness. Who were they? Did Remus have accomplices who helped him kill innocent people? Now this was interesting. All the more to report.


	13. And then there were 5

**Bad Regulus and bad her? o_o?**

Hogsmeade was not a place for second years to be. But Regulus never went by the rules. He was on a mission to expose Remus Lupin as the murderer in the shrieking shack. And thats exactly what he was doing, exposing 1 criminal...not 5.

He watched as the figures became animals. A dog. A stag. A mouse. And then there was Remus Lupin...a werewolf.

Regulus Black had never feared anything in the world. But this was one he did. He backed away slowly. He had to get out. And thats where he met criminal number 5.

"Hello firstie."


	14. No place for a firstie

**Ahhh so know he knows. And who is this firstie?**

"Funny seeing you here firstie." He wanted to say but any noise would get the were-wolfs attention.

One look at her face and Regulus could tell she didnt know. Slowly he pushed her out they both escaped into the free air.

"What were you thinking following me?"

"I wasn't." she retorted simply.

"You're not allowed in Hogsmeade firstie." Regulus said breathless.

"Neither are you?" she spit back. "I was just following The Marauders."

"The who?"

So thats who they were.

The girl looked around. "I think I lost them."

"Yeah. I think so too." Regulus answered dryly.


	15. Pumpkin Juice

**He's turning evilll. :O**

Regulus smiled to himself as he handed the first year the goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Make sure this goes to _Lily Evans_. And if you do, I won't tell anyone that you cheated on that charms test. Got it?"

The Gryffindor first year nodded nervously.

"And."

The boy turned around slowly to face Regulus.

"Make sure you place the hairs near the cup where anyone can see it."

The boy gulped hard and nodded.

Perfect. Little Lily Evans would fall into a deep sleep. Sirius the dog would be blamed. Step 1 in plan eliminate Marauders was nearly complete.

**Will the Marauders be destroyed? Will Regulus succeed? Read on to find out.**


	16. Too late

**Oh poor Regulus, he's too latee :(**

One minute he was waiting for the idiot boy to give Lily the pumpkin juice and plant the hairs, and the next minute Lestrange was dragging him to the Common Room.

"Sirius." Bellatrix screamed suddenly "Your idiot brother told Minnie that _we_ had destroyed his project and now she's onto us as well."

Regulus was thinking hard. If Sirius knew he was doing all this, then he would definitely figure out the rest. He had to stop the boy.

But Regulus was not quick enough. He stepped into the Great Hall as Lily Evans dropped to the floor unconscious.


	17. Someone knows

**Sirius is smart as excpected. But what will happen now? I know they become the Marauders in 5th year but for this story I'm saying third year!**

James was least to say furious.

"How could you? You know I don't involve Lily in this."

"I didn't -" Sirius started.

"We found dog hair near the goblet." Remus said quietly. "Your hair."

Sirius froze. "Are you sure? My hair? _Padfoots_ hair?"

Remus's eyes told him what he needed to know. James was shaking his head. "I don't know how you could do this. What did you even put in it? Lily won't even wake up!"

Sirius wished he knew. How had his hair been there? The answer came to him in 3 syllables.

"Someone knows."


	18. He's still safe

**So he's not completely evil...yet. He still has a soft spot for Sirius. Aw.**

Regulus was going to expose Remus Lupin. He looked around at the Slytherins who were looking at him expectantly.

"Well Reg, you said you had something to tell us?"

Reg nodded. He couldn't be weak...but he couldn't tell them. Sirius would never forgive him. And Remus...he was a werewolf...and yet his brother was still alive.

"We need to infiltrate the Marauders from within. I've already found a way to do so, and Sirius will be the one blamed."

"Finally the blood traitor will realize where he should be."

Regulus clenched his fist. "Of course."


	19. Solution

**When will we learn who this mysterious fist year is and what is her name? And Regulus isn't so bad :)**

Regulus couldn't bring himself to smile the next morning. All of them were separated from Sirius. Bellatrix laughed and Rodolphus snickered. Regulus reluctantly smirked in front of them. He pulled out the antidote from his pocket. He _could_ give it to Sirius and save Evans but then everyone would think he'd gone too soft.

He _did_ want the Marauders separated so that he could have his brother back, but he couldn't have him help them. He threw it back into his trunk and closed his eyes. The solution came to him in the form a first year.


	20. Results

**He does have a kind side. I love Reg sometimes. :) Do you?**

"Did you see their faces?" Avery giggled. "Even Slughorn was confused when James didn't pair up with Sirius!"

"All thanks to Reg." Reg smiled.

"Hey firstie." she froze, Avery beckoned her forward. "Take this to Slughorn. Well what are you waiting for? You're supposed to help your peers."

The girl didn't blink but glared as she took the potions. Regulus grinned as she walked away rolling her eyes. She was the key. He smiled at the thought of the antidote hidden within the potions.

Sure enough Evans was soon walking talking healthy and Regulus smiled secretly inside.


	21. I know

**So it's been a while! But here is chapter 21! This is the beginning of Regulus's third year and Sirius's fifth year. And ChpNinjachick I promiseee next chapter we will know about this firstie- who is now a 2nd year!**

Lily Evans was alive and well and she was a bloody prefect too. He should have never sent the antidote- then maybe the Slytherins wouldn't have lost so many points.

"Honestly Avery, if you kept your mouth shut around the mudblood- we wouldn't be in third place."

"At least we're beating Hufflepuff." Carrow snickered.

Regulus rolled his eyes, not seeing the students coming out the classroom.

"Watch it."

"Sorry-oh it's you."

She grinned suddenly only whispering briefly into his ear as she left. It tickled and Regulus's eyes widened.

"I know what you did."


	22. Even Steven

**Another chapter! Thanks for the reviews, they keep me updating!**!

"Unless you want me to go ahead and tell Mulciber what you-"

"No!" Regulus gritted his teeth "Fine. Fine. I'll help you with Transfiguration and then we're even right?"

The first year hummed not answering him, frustrating Regulus to no end.

"Let's start with this. Using the spell, transfigure this quill into a flower."

"Anytime now." Regulus said amused watching her look at the feather as if it were her mortal enemy.

"Don't test me." She said glaring at him before waving her wand. The feather was still there.

Regulus chuckled shaking his head. "Of course."


	23. Hyacinth

**And we know her name! Finally! It actually took me a long time to come up with the name as it will be significant later. Vela is the name of a constellation and so I thought it would be fitting in the Slytherins, even though she is muggleborn. And Hyacinth is actually a really pretty flower. There is actuallya myth that Apollo killed Hyacinth and that when she died, the Hyacinth flower first bloomed. Just a little background ;)**

"Firstie." he greeted her.

"That's second year to you." she corrected cheekily.

"Funny, I couldn't tell because of the height."

She rolled her eyes. "One day I'll be taller than you."

Regulus scoffed. "Now show me what you've learned so far."

She nodded and waved her wand, changing the quill into a flower that Regulus didn't know the name of.

"What is _that_?" he asked looking at the blue monstrosity she had created.

She looked at him pointedly. "My namesake."

And then he knew her name. Vela Hyacinth.

"Well Hyacinth, I think you're ready."


	24. Brothers

**Thanks to a new reviewer; Dancingsouls. Thank you, I love Regulus too. Without further ado here is more Reg/Sirius. Sirius finds out...well they are brothers after all. Once a Black, always a Black.**

"Don't lie." Sirius muttered. "It was you wasn't it?"

Regulus froze. How could he have known? He had made sure that no one would know or tell.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Regulus said cooly.

"You're my brother," Sirius said softly. "Don't lie please."

Regulus stared at Sirius. His brother. It was a long time since he had heard him utter the word. Brothers were supposed to be with you when you needed them the most.

"Where was my brother when dad said to uphold the family's honor?"

Sirius said nothing.


	25. Right Reg?

**This is sort of violent but I do think that Regulus and Sirius's parents were strict and violent when it came to upholding the family's honor! Let me know what you think! Thabk you to chpNinjachick and Dancing-Souls, they will always and forever be my Regulus fan club buddies! 3**

"You _will_ join the Knights of Walpurgis!" Orion Black bellowed sending Sirius back with such a hit that there was a crack as he hit the wall.

Sirius smiled. "Never."

Regulus silently prayed Sirius would come to his senses and just give in.

Blow after blow, Sirius didn't back down. Frustrated, Orion walked away leaving Sirius alone.

Regulus waited for the coast to be clear before rushing to bloody Sirius.

"Why can't you just listen to them?"

"You know why." Sirius said. "They're - wrong. Regulus I _know_ you know it!" Sirius persisted his eyes wide. "Right Reg?"

**Right Reg?**


	26. Knights

**I read on a Harry Potter wiki that Death eaters were originally called The Knights of Walpurgis, hence that is what I will call them as well :) I think they later change to death eaters during the beginning of the war!**

His goal after the break was to become a knight.

"The Knights of Walpurgis!" Carrow whispered. "I heard Lucius talking about it. Apparently he's one and he gets to choose the new ones."

"My fathers says only the best get in," Mulciber added. "Yaxely got a letter to join yesterday."

"But how?" Regulus asked. His father had warned him of this. He _had_ to get in.

"I don't know," Karkaroff muttered. "But I do know this. They're watching our every move. Who we talk to, who we meet, what we do, what we say, everything."

Regulus understood.

**Comments? What do you think?**


	27. Proposition

**Featuring the firstie! XD And oh poor Regulus, he's trying so hard!**

"Perfect Hyacinth!" Regulus applauded as Vela successfully changed his book into a chocolate box.

She grinned beaming with pride. "All thanks to you, of course."

"Well I _am_ a genius." Regulus said shrugging as Vela Smiled.

And then Regulus saw the streak of blond. It was gone in an instant. He ran. Sure enough Lucius Malfoy was whispering with Rodolphus and Dolohov. They looked at him nodding and tapping on a piece of parchment.

He had failed.

His father would murder him.

"Regulus." Lucius drawled that evening taking a seat elegantly across from him. "We have a proposition for you."

**Oh no.**


	28. Advice from Lestrange

**And we get to meet another fellow Slytherin! Yay! Anyhooo enjoy!**

"I can't tutor you anymore, Hyacinth." He said quickly.

"But-" Vela's blue eyes watered.

He sauntered away quickly before she could say anything.

That was easy. With her gone, he would be back in the good graces of the Knights of Walpurgis.

It was Rodolphus who met him that evening.

"I like you Regulus," he whispered "So that's why I'm telling you this. Lucius likes things to be done...efficiently, so to speak. Breaking ties with the mudblood isn't enough."

With the he leaned in and whispered into Regulus's ear. It didn't tickle.

**What iss ittt? (See I'm talking like a snake!) Hahah Please review and keep Reg going!**


	29. Distracted

**Just a filler chapter because Regulus was a seeker on the Quidditch team so I can't forget about that...or maybe it's a distraction from what is about to come...**

"Regulus!" Rabastan Lestrange screamed from below. "Eyes on the snitch!"

Regulus nodded, focusing his eyes back into the game. He caught a glimmer of gold near the end of the pitch and whizzed past Sirius who was staring at him, worried.

No, that couldn't be it. Sirius didn't care about him. He knew nothing. He was always with his Gryffindor friends to care about Regulus.

They were brothers but they couldn't have been further apart.

Potter swiveled past him aiming a quaffle, quickly blocked by Alecto Carrow. Regulus smiled searching for the snitch completely forgetting about Sirius.


	30. Crucioed

**I know it seems rather extreme but there _had_ to be a reason that Regulus took the big step of going against Voldemort. Again there is worse to come but for now Regulus only did what he did so that he could become a Knight and fulfill his duty as a son. Isn't it terrible?**

Gripping his wand, Regulus marched into the girls bathroom. No one had seen him, and no one would. He had made sure of that.

Vela moved into his view and he aimed his wand at her shakily. He could do this. For the knights.

"_Crucio!_" he said eyes shut.

There was a scream. A boyish scream.

Regulus looked in horror as a young boy in first year robes was writhing on the bathroom floor in pain. Vela was screaming for help.

Regulus shifted his wand to a sobbing Vela. "_Silencio_!"

She screamed but nothing came out. And then Regulus ran.


	31. Always Watching

**Special thanks to Dancing-Souls who makes me update so fast! This is for you!**

"I must admit, I didn't think you would go through with it." Rodolphus said smirking. "A 3rd year using Crutiatus and it actually working..."

"You-were watching?"

"We're always watching."

"I failed didn't I?" Regulus asked miserably. But Rodolphus was already gone. Regulus sighed.

The next day Amycus Carrow had been declared a Knight along with Greyback and Yaxely.

Regulus was glum the entire week. Even Rodolphus was leaving next year. So now he had no one to help him.

He looked towards the Gryffindor table where Sirius was laughing and looked away. No one at all.

**We'll see more of Reg/Sirius relationship with their father in the next chapters :)**


	32. No one cares

**And poor Regulus. He's trying so hard! I also hope to get across more of his relationship with Sirius in these next few chapters!**

He saw her as she boarded the train. She noticed him and gave a sad wave that Regulus ignored. He could not afford to make any mistakes. He would become a knight if it was the last thing he could do.

He would make his family proud.

"Are you ok Reg?"

Sirius's hands were full of presents. Regulus had remembered his birthday but did Sirius remember his?

"Don't act like you care." Regulus snarled. He shut the door to his room and threw the red and gold wrapped present away.

Sirius didn't care. No one ever did.

**Awww my heart...I can't even :(**


	33. Don't disappoint me

**Well you always knew the Black's were ruthless... :(**

"Don't disappoint me." his father said as Regulus lowered his head.

He wouldn't. He would be better.

"And you blood traitor!" Regulus shut his eyes as his father slapped Sirius. Father never hit him, but seeing him hit Sirius always made Regulus's blood boil.

So Sirius didn't follow the rules, but he was still his brother.

There was a crash and Regulus could see Sirius was bleeding.

"Crucio!"

Regulus's eyes flashed back to a little boy screaming in pain...

"I'm sorry." Regulus whispered to Sirius once his parents had left. But Sirius only smiled.


	34. Brothers again

**Because after all they are brothers, so they probably had moments like these :)**

Sirius threw a quaffle at him. "Quidditch?"

Regulus eyed Sirius, still bruised from yesterdays beating. He was grinning.

Sirius had never asked Regulus to play Quidditch with him before.

2 hours later, both boys were exhausted and laughing, lying the grass looking at the clouds.

And then the night sky.

"There's Sirius!" Regulus cried pointing to the constellation.

"And Scorpious!" Sirius added pointing to another one that Regulus had missed.

Regulus grinned at his brother, maybe he had one after all. Sirius wasn't perfect but at least he was with Regulus. His brother would always be with him.

**Oh Reg.**


	35. Penknife

**And so that's how Harry got the penknife. I really hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Please review, it helps me know you're out there.**

The red and gold wrapped unforgotten present was in Sirius's hand.

"What are you doing in my room?" Regulus demanded.

"When were you planning to give this? Sirius asked grinning, unwrapping his gift.

Regulus sighed and took a seat next to his brother.

"It can unlock any door that _alohomora_ can't." Regulus explained as Sirius marveled at the silver penknife.

"It's perfect." Sirius smiled, a real smile.

"I figured you could use it..."

Sirius looked at him expectantly.

"You know, for your pranks." Regulus whispered.

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh and hugged Regulus who squirmed.


	36. Alone

**I think I needed this chapter to portray how betrayed Regulus felt when Sirius left. Everyone always sees how Sirius was hurt enough that he had to leave...but no one knew how Regulus felt after he left. And chpninjachick...omg I just thought about the death things and omg :(**

"You're leaving?" Regulus cried in disbelief as Sirius walked in with the Potter boy.

"I know when I'm not wanted." Sirius said as he grabbed his trunk and began stuffing his belongings in.

"But father will be furious!"

"He can't do anything. I'll be safe at the Potters."

"My dad's an Auror." James potter added sheepishly.

Regulus glared at the boy who was taking his brother away from him.

"Sirius, father will be furious! Please-"

"I'll be fine Reg," Sirius said. "Take care of yourself."

And then they were gone leaving him all alone.


	37. Burned

**And here's what happens to pureblood teenagers that leave their home. They get blasted. Syanora Sirius.**

Orion Black was furious than Regulus had ever seen him be before. Walburga Black was no less.

"My son- a black- living with those - t_hose blood traitors_!"

Regulus cowered back in fear, Kreacher by his side.

His mother walked towards him glaring at the Black tapestry. It showed all of the Black's history. Regulus looked at his name fondly.

Without warning, his mother aimed her wand at the tapestry, leaving a scorching mark where Sirius Black had been.

"No son of mine!"

Regulus had never seen her so furious. He looked at the scorch mark, his eyes watering.


	38. Hit

**Ouch. Sirius look what you've done to Regulus now...**

"Narcissa tells me you have yet to be initiated into the Knights of Walpurgis."

Narcissa Black, nee Malfoy nodded in agreement.

"Yes, father." Regulus bowed his head in shame. "But I will try hard-"

His words were cut off by a throbbing pain in his back and head.

His father had_ hit_ him. Actually _hit_ him. Like Sirius. Narcissa looked shocked at this development and slowly backed away out the room covering her mouth.

"My son doesent need to try. He _will_ get in." Orion Black's words were dangerous. "Is that understood?"

"Yes father." Regulus said fighting back tears.


	39. Playing Knight

**More Snape/Regulus. :) I really love them!**

"In order to earn their trust you must be able to do more than they excpect of you." Severus said curtly. "That boy - who was he?"

"I don't know." Regulus said. "He was just there."

"Let's begin with him."

"What?" Regulus breathed.

"You know what I mean." Severus said coldly. "Show him what it means to be a mudblood."

Regulus gulped. "You mean like what you said that to that red head last year?"

Severus's face hardened but he didn't answer.

"Do what any Knight would do."

Regulus nodded. He would do what any knight would.


	40. Mudblood

**Special thanks to Dancing souls for the amazing reviews! Well... he has to prove himself. :(**

Regulus spotted him as soon as he left the room. The boy was looking around carefree, no idea that any one, namely Regulus, was following him.

Regulus pulled out his wand, watching the boy sit in a quiet corner in the courtyard.

Perfect.

He pointed his wand towards the boy. He knew it wasn't right, but he had to prove himself.

"_Inscriptus Mudblood!_"

The boy let out a shriek of pain as the words carved onto his arm. Regulus's fists curled as the boy screamed, and stowing his wand in his pocket, Regulus Black turned and walked away.


	41. He didn't know why

**Oh Reg, you're precious.**

He always saw Vela in the halls looking confused and scared and alone. He felt a pang of guilt for not being there for her. He had, after all, walked out of tutoring her for the sake of the Knights.

He would see her in the common room trying to practice and ending up falling asleep.

He longed to help her, but he knew they were watching.

He sat near her, watching as she tried to practice transfiguring. Watching how she drifted of to sleep and how she woke.

He didn't know why. He just knew that he did.


	42. Friends

**A little Sev/Lily in the story to show that they're not all heartless bastards.**

"I can see you, you know." Regulus said to a startled Severus who composed himself quickly before saying coldly. "I can see you too."

"You were staring at her, again." Regulus grinned as Severus's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Regulus added but Severus's was seething.

"She's your friend right?" Regulus pressed watching Lily Evans giggle with one of her Gryffindor friends, Mary something. It reminded him of Sirius.

Severus said nothing. "I have no idea what you are going on about Black."

"Of course." Regulus said dryly his mind wandering to Vela suddenly.


	43. The Knights of Walpurgis

**He's done it, finally! Now is it a good thing or a bad thing?**

He was in the middle of watching Vela fall asleep when Severus nudged him.

"Follow me."

Regulus stood up abruptly following Severus who was leading him out of the dungeons.

"It's past curfew!" Regulus hissed. "We'll get caught-"

"Hush boy!" Severus scowled clamping a hand over Regulus's mouth.

They turned into a dark corridor and suddenly they were in a candle lit room. 7 black hooded figures were surrounding a small table. Severus prodded him in quickly where Regulus spotted Mulciber and Karkaroff in the corner looking as confused as him.

"Welcome to the Knights of Walpurgis!"


	44. Task Impossible

**Can you guess what the task was?**

The weeks after his initiation Regulus felt like a completely new person. He was part of a secret group that only the elite in Slytherin were part of. Father would be proud.

"Your task." Severus's lip curled as he handed Regulus the envelope.

"But-" Regulus spluttered. "How-!"

Severus looked at the note and gave Regulus a knowing look.

"You can't back out now Regulus. You're one of us now."

"What would you do?" Regulus asked and Severus's features softened.

"Loyalty is a good thing Regulus," he whispered. "No matter what, it is valued above anything else."


	45. Loyalty

**Aw Severus's hint was helpful :) Did anyone guess what Regulus's task was?**

"And why is she un-harmed?" Yaxley asked glowering at him.

But Regulus did not cower.

"Because mudblood or not she is still a Slytherin. And I am _loyal_ to my house, as well as the Knights of Walpurgis." Regulus said feeling the truth and sincerity behind his words. "She might be useful in the future and I know the Knights of Walpurgis would never throw away one of their own."

Yaxely was taken aback and Regulus knew he had won.

Bellatrix who had made a guest appearance nodded.

"Oh look _ickle_ Reggie is all grown up now!"

Not again.


	46. Christmas

**Just a reminder, for me as well as my readers. Regulus is in his 4th year, Sirius is in his 6th year and Vela is in her 3rd year. And Reg is just so precious.**

It the was the first winter he hadn't spent with Sirius. The first winter he had decided to stay at school with no Slytherins and no Severus Snape.

Regulus trudged to the Great Hall expecting to see just teachers.

"Regulus" Vela smiled at him.

"Hyacinth." Regulus said.

"Why do you always call me by my last name?"

"I don't know."

They watched the snow fall in the Great Hall like sprinkles, listened to the teachers play exploding snap, covered their ears as Dumbledore sang a carol and somewhere along there Regulus realized it was his best Christmas yet.


	47. The Other Task

**Oh no, what is it now?**

"They'll all be watching you Regulus." Severus reminded him once again.

Regulus paced around the common room. "I can't Severus-I just can't. I-"

Severus shook him by the shoulders as if that would put some sense into him. "You've just been initiated and after the little loyalty stunt you pulled you can't play around with this task!"

"But Sever-"

"Go Regulus." Severus warned. "Or they'll take you out and your father will-"

"I never told you about that..." Regulus started but something in Severus's face told him he had experienced something similar.


	48. For the Knights

**What is this letter? I have a bad feeling about this...**

Regulus wrote the letter with shaking hands. He _could_ do this. He _would_ do this. He would make his father proud. He would not be like Sirius.

Severus looked over his shoulder at one point but said nothing. Regulus took this as a sign that he was doing something right.

The boy would never know what was coming.

Regulus took the letter and rolled it up, tying it with a black ribbon.

He set it down at the table, his long fingers still shaking.

"It's all for the Knights." He muttered. "Just for the Knights. Just for the Knights."


	49. Green light

**Oh my poor baby...what did they make you do?**

He watched as the boy walked right into the trap, clutching the letter Regulus had planted in his dorm.

Severus prodded him forward and Regulus pulled out his wand shakily.

"Just one spell." Regulus muttered. "Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra. You can do this."

The boy looked around suspiciously but didn't move. Now was his chance. Regulus pointed his wand at the boy and...

He couldn't. This wasn't right.

But the green light came anyway. And the boy fell back and laid still in the grass, un-moving.

"Well done Black."

But all Regulus could feel was dread.


	50. He didn't even know his name

**SO REGULUS IS INNOCENT...Oh but Sev why are you such a sweetie? I ship them totes :)**

"You must not tell anyone." Severus warned.

"But if you hadn't said the spell- I would have-" Regulus mumbled his lip trembling. He would have failed. He would have dishonored the Black name like Sirius...

"Met the same fate as that boy." Severus finished coldly.

"Why must we kill?" Regulus asked. "It's so wrong-"

"Be careful what you say boy." Severus said quickly looking around suspiciously. "They're everywhere, don't give them a reason to doubt you."

Regulus nodded but all he could think about was the boy and how he didn't even know his name.


End file.
